Bakugan Resistance
The Bakugan Resistance are a group of teens who want to stop King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron from Taking over New Vestroia, Earth, Vestal, and the whole Galaxy! Members Dan Kuso Dan is still a Pyrus Brawler and Drago has evolved yet again ino Neo Dragonoid, and later to Cross Drago. Dan seems to not notice that Mira likes him and doesn't admit that he and Runo are dating despite the fact they were going on a date to the movies on the last episode of season one. Mira Clay Mira is a Subterra Brawler. She brawls with Thunder Wilda, who used to be Wilda but evolved before the show. Then when Clayf gives his attribute energy to Wilda he becomes Magma Wilda. She has a big crush on Dan and later is shown to like Ace when she gets really mad when Runo points out that Julie likes Ace. Shun Kazami Shun is still a Ventus Brawler. But Skyress got captured by the evil Vexos! So he rescued Ingram from their clutches and in return Ingram became his new Partner on New Vestroia. Later Ingram gets the Ventus Attribute Energy and evolves into Master Ingram. He is sad that when Skyress is rescued by the resistance (Mostly Elfin) she doesn't come with him. Shun doesn't seem to have a crush on anybody at the moment but fans think he and Alice like each other. Ace Grit Ace is a Darkus Brawler. He brawls with Percival, who later evolves into Midnight Percival when getting the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exeadra. He loves Mira and always wanta to be around her and never wants to leave her. He is very upset when Mira goes to Earth and comes back a member of the Vexos. And is trilled when she returns to them. Marucho Marakura Marucho is still an Aquos Brawler. But now he brawls with Elfin when Preyas is taken and Angelo and Diablo are free on NewVestroia. But later Elfin saves Preyas and Marucho starts brawling with Both of them. And Angelo and Diablo are still nowhere to be found. They will reunite with Marucho and Preyas in the movie though, which Elfin doesn't like because she thinks it is just like having more than one Preyas. Marucho likes Julie when they first meet. Later Elfin gets the Aquos Attribute Energy and evloves into Minx Elfin. Baron Leltoy Baron is a Haos Brawler. He brawls with Mega Nemus who evolved from Nemus before the show. Nemus later evolves into Ancient Nemus after getting the Haos Attribute Energy. Baron's Idols are Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice. Which they dont like because he follows them around and calls them master. Minor Members Runo Misaki Runo still uses Haos, but not until later because Tigrerra is taken by the Vexos like the others! She wanted to go see Dan in New Vestroia so her and Julie go to Russia to ask Alice if Dr. Micheal's Portal can teleport the three of them to New Vestroia yet. Alice says no but she hopes that Dan and Marucho are okay. (Not knowing that Shun is there too.) So when Dr. Micheal and Alice are sleeping Julie tries to teleport Runo there. Runo gets stuck between worlds! So her body is on New Vestroia, but you can hear her in New Vestroia and Earth everywhere. Then Dr. Micheal wakes up and Julie and Alice are scared. Then he teleports Runo, Dan, Baron, Mira, and Accidentaly Lync, Spectra and Gus onto Earth! Then He teleports Spectra and Gus back there only for them to come back! But they leave again. Lync is trapped at Alice's House. Then later they bring Back Tigrerra and Runo is very happy. Julie Makimoto Julie still uses Subterra but not until Gorem is brought back to her. She is happy when he is though. Before she got Gorem back she helped Mira brawl Gus, without using bakugan, just by giving tips. She likes Ace but Ace doesn't seem to like her, He notices it though. She used to like Dan but got over him very quickly. She currently likes Billy Gilbert. She once said she was over him but seconds later she was all over him. Alice Gehabich Alice still uses Darkus but not until Elfin saves Hydranoid from being a statue! She is amazed when she finds out he is safe and that the others are back on Earth. She was the first to find out that they were back as Hydranoid was the first back on Earth. She doesn't like anyone, but fans think she and Shun like each other. In episode 47 Lync will come to warn Alice that Earth will be destroied. This notes that it is possible that Lync likes her. Chan Lee almost beat Shadow Prove but lost once he pulls out Mac Spyder. She is liked by many guys, considering she is protected by most. (Lync, Klaus, ect.) Keith Clay Keith uses Pyrus. He brawls with Helios MK2. He finally gives up being Spectra and joins his sister and the others in the resistance as Keith. He does once he gives up his dream of becoming the best brawler and making Helios the best Bakugan, once he is defeated by Dan for the last time. Then he gives Dan and Drago their own Battle Gear. But brawls them with Coredem and Hawktor to analize him before checking his DNA code. Then he test the real Gear while using Akwimos. Gus Grav Gus uses Subterra. He brawled with Primo Vulcan and Blast Elico. Blast Elico was killed along with Guses Bakugan Trap, Hexados. And Primo Vulcan evolved into Rex Vulcan. The only survivors of the shots that Farbros fired were Gus and Vulcan. Gus and Vulcan were thought to be killed, but really they were thrown into a jail cell by Zenoheld. When Hydron was thrown into Jail, Gus tricked him into brawling so the cells would break by having Vulcan and Dryoid open them. He Joined the Resistance and brawled The Alternative with the others. Hydron Vestal Hydron used Subterra. He brawled with Dryoid. He didn't use a trap, robot, or any other Bakugan! He brawled his Father, but lost and was thrown into jail with Gus Grav. Gus then tricked him into Brawling him, with the rise of Vulcan and Dyoid the cells broke releasing Hydron adn Gus. Hydron then helped Marucho and Gus fight the alternative from the outside while the others were inside. He traped his Father and Professor Clay and blew up the Alternative. This caused Hydron, Zenoheld, Clay, Farbros, The Alternative Guards, and Dryoid, all desease. Professor Clay Clay is Keith and Mira's dad. When Keith and Mira finaly convinced him to join the Resistance and be good, he remembered about a video from Nethia sent by an unknown source. He was going to warn The Others but Hydron trapped him for his evil ways and made him explode along with the Alternative. Dr. Micheal Micheal is Alice's Grandfather. He helps the Resistance go from Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, and The Mother Palace! He helps them a lot with research and teleportation.